


Protective Sleepy Bois Inc

by Techno_Squeak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Angst, Big Brother Technoblade, Fluff, Good dad Phil, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mafia AU, Other, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Techno being the older twin, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot are twins, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and also tusks, and they all have elf ears, basicslly them beating some bitches up and Phil standing there like POG, because why not, because why the fuck not, big brother wilbur soot, but Techno tusks are the biggest, by two minutes, everytime dude, they are scary when mad dont try them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Squeak/pseuds/Techno_Squeak
Summary: Just a protective family protecting one another
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 165
Kudos: 1036





	1. Tommy

It was no secret to everyone that Tommy, the youngest of the family, is reckless, hot headed, and gets into trouble quite a lot no matter where he goes. 

Phil, Techno and Wilbur tend to pull or stop the youngest from doing something bad that he will definitely regret later on, so it was safe to say that they were quite worried when the blonde had to attend school, especially Phil. 

"Don't go around starting trouble, Tommy" They would tell the youngest when they arrive at the college the teen was in, who would simply grumble and agree before getting out and shutting the door, running and greeting his best friend, Tubbo. 

It's kind of funny when they tell that to him because they too, start trouble themselves but it was basically their jobs to start trouble. 

And Tommy try, really, to follow his siblings and father words. But it was hard when he and Tubbo was just the main target for bullying. 

The bullies would kick and punch the blonde until he was bloody and battered, and no one ever helps him because they were either scared, or they were secretly wishing they could do it too. 

The teachers didn't care either, they would simply walked by and acted like nothing happened, which pisses the teen to no end because the school is fucked up and the bullies parents basically paid the teachers not to say a word about this, and being the money hungry fuck bags they were, they kept their words. 

Fucking cunts. 

Tubbo would try to help the blonde, stopping his bleeding and dragging the taller to the school infirmary, the only good thing in this fucked up school, and the nurse would patch the blonde up, feeling sorry for the younger as they know what most likely happened. 

His brunette friend also did get bullied by the same people, who would shove the younger into the lockers and one time even ruined his bee plushie that he crotchet by himself and wanted to show it to Tommy because he was so proud of it, and when the older told the blonde, he literally speedran tutorials on how to crochet and spent the entire night on it, ignoring the confused look that his family gave, and the hard work paid off when he saw how happy Tubbo was. 

Tubbo rarely got beaten up or injured, because Tommy took the beating for him. Everytime the bullies get close to physically abuse the bee lover, the blonde would step in and take the beating every time. 

He wouldn't tell what happened with him to his family, because he knew what they will do and honestly even though the youngest wanted to just spill it out, he keeps it in. As long as none of his family notice, he'll be fine. The people working in the infirmary treats his wounds well, he has nothing to worry about. 

He remembers how one time he managed to land a pretty hard blow on one of the bullies that he had to be sent to the infirmary, but since the nurses in there hates everything he stands for, one of them keeps 'accidentally' fucking shit up and everyone in there was trying to hold in their laughter. And even though the nurse ended up getting fired, the smile on his face showed that it was so worth it. 

And so was the blonde detention that day. 

Whatever it was, he couldn't tell his family about what happened in school, because the moment they realize what happened. 

Because well, to put it short and simple. His family is one of the highest and most feared mafia gangs around, and very few people dared to challenge them. 

And those who do, well, were never seen again and no one ever dared to ask what ever happened to them. 

So yeah, the youngest would never tell his family what is going on in school. 

Besides, all of them weren't in when the blonde arrives back home until hours later, giving him plenty of time to cover his bruises and wounds up, along with the patches on his skin. 

But Tommy could only hide it for so long. 

He was limping back home, clutching his stomach with one hand and grabbing the little transparent packet of pills that the nurses had so generously offered it to him, instructing him to take it after every meal, an arm dropped around Tubbo, who was trying his best to steady him and give him something to lean on, a worried look on his face. 

This one was the worst out of all of them. The brunette had baked some cute little bee shaped cookies and pastries and had wanted to share with the blonde, as a sign of thank you for always helping the bee lover, saying that he wished he could do more, which the younger dismissed, shoving the baked goodies in his mouth and his eyes widen, staring at Tubbo, who only smiled. 

They taste so fucking delicious what the fuck. 

The teen had literally vacumned his entire batch in a matter of seconds and Tubbo only looked at his friend with wide eyes, blinking, telling the blonde that he was insane which made the teen laughed. 

The shorter of the two pulled out another batch while telling Tommy that it was for the nurses in the infirmary who had helped them so much, and the two agreed to go and give it to the nurses. 

And that was when things started going downhill. 

As the two best friends we're walking to the infirmary, laughing and chatting, enjoying their time, the bullies came and just knock the both of them to the ground, the tupperware that contain the pastries scattered across the ground. 

Apparently they were in a bad mood and decided to take it out on the both of them. 

And the taller was honestly sick and tired of this shit, so he yelled, cursed and spat at them, and even punching one of them square in the face. 

And well, guess where that got them. 

Tubbo was also beaten up, but it wasn't as bad as Tommy. The moment they stepped into the infirmary, the nurses all quickly got to work, lying the blonde on the bed and quickly patching him up, eyes wide and worried for the teen, a few of them patching up the brunette too. 

The bee lover had picked up the tupperware along the way, and gave it to the nurses, telling them that it was his way of saying thank you for everything they have done for Tommy and him, which the nurses smiled widely and greatly appreciated the pastries, not caring that some of it had been broken into crumbs. 

So now the both of them was walking back to Tommy house, and the blonde was filled with dread. He hoped that no one was at home right now, which he really doubt and hopefully Tubbo was fast enough to carry the blonde into his room and hopefully manage to hide his wounds up good enough. 

But Tommy really doubt that too. 

As they reach the doorstep of the house, the arm that was sling around Tubbo tighten around the older sleeve, which the shorter gave a confused and worried glance at his beaten up friend. 

_Please let there be no one in the house right now_

The blonde desperately thought to himself, pocketing the pills and slowly taking out the keys, his hand shaking and pain burst within him as he moved the limb, slowly inserting the key into the keyhole and twist it, unlocking the door as he pushed it open, only to stop in his tracks, his eyes wide. 

Whatever activity was going on in the house came to a sudden stop as three pairs of eyes were all now focused on him and Tubbo, but mostly him. 

They were all staring. At. Him. 

Fuck. 

His knees buckled as he stumbled forward, trying to regain his balance and failed, Tubbo not being able to hold his weight as he was ready to faceplant onto the floor but a pair of hands grabbed him just in time and pulled him to their chest. 

He slowly looked up to see who it was. 

Wilbur. 

He saw Phil closing the door and checking on Tubbo, as the older also had been beaten up pretty badly as he instruct Techno to grab the medical supplies, which the oldest sibling immediately went to do, and Phil brought the bee lover into a hug, which the younger melt into, and Phil muttered something, running a hand through his hair. 

He felt himself being lifted up, and he winced, everywhere aching and was quickly brought onto the couch, being let down slowly as he clung onto Wilbur, who knelt beside him, stroking the blondes hair. 

Techno came back with shit ton of medical supplies, putting them on the table as the family got to work. Phil and Wilbur being the one to help Tommy while Techno helped Tubbo. 

The nurses at school had done a pretty good job patching them up, and Tommy managed to pull out the pills that was given to him by them, which Phil took and slowly, the three of them treat the wounds that the nurses couldn't afford to do, as they didn't have the right materials. 

They undressed the two youngest, and that's when they saw the old bruises and wounds littering the youngest body. Old and new ones, all over the younger body. They said nothing, only sharing a look as they continue treating their wounds without saying anything. 

Tommy gulped inwardly. Whenever they went quiet, it was never good. 

When all the wounds were treated, they helped the two dress back. Since Tubbo wasn't as bad, Techno had finished patching his up quiet quickly and when he looked at Tommy and scanned the younger bruises, his eyes darkened by a lot and the blonde wants to curl into a ball and disappear. 

It took a while, but they finally manage to patch up and dressed back the blonde wounds. The entire time they were patching up his and Tubbo wounds, they were deadly quiet. 

And Tommy hated it. 

They carefully sat back up the blonde, who winced even in the slightest of movements, laying back on the couch, his friend soon sitting with him soon after. 

Wilbur and Techno both sat beside the younger duo, both silent as Phil took a sit in front of them, leaning back on the couch as he cross a leg to the other, looking at the younger duo, the air tensed immediately. 

Confrontation. Tommy hates this the most. 

"Tell me. The both of you. I want to know everything, from start" His tone of voice and his expressions leaves no room for argument, the usually smiling man face was stoic, but his eyes were so dark and filled with unspeakable anger that it made Tommy fidget in his seat, which he immediately regret as pain shot through him. 

The expressions on both his brothers face were not helping either. 

He bit his bottom lip as he stared at his hands that had been clenched into fists, resting on his thighs, anxious as he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. 

He hates this. 

A soft hand was gently placed on top of his and he looked at the owner of the hand, nodding gently and giving him a reassuring smile, and the blonde smiled back and nodded a little too. 

Alright, here goes nothing. 

Taking a deep breath, and exhaling, the teen sighed before spilling everything, leaving nothing behind as he talked about how fucked up the school system was, making sure to stress that the people working in the infirmary were the only nice ones, and how the bullies parents were the one paying the school and giving them money to shut up about their children bullying, talking about how he and Tubbo were their main target, saying that he always took the beating for his friend, the bee plushie incident, how student would just not care and the same for the teachers, and also today incident. 

The house once again fell into suffocating silence, and the blonde could feel that the gaze and expressions on his family just got way more darker then they already were. The gaze alone could send anyone on their knees and begging for their lives in a second. 

No wonder they were so feared. 

Tubbo knew about it, of course, about the blondes family being in the mafia. But the brunette never judged, smiling so brightly as his eyes shone in amazement and wonder instead. 

Tommy couldn't ask for a better friend. 

"Tommy" His fathers voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he slowly raised his head to meet Phil gaze, wincing at how dark it was. "How long has this been going on?" Tommy winced at the tone, getting nervous again. 

"...... Since the first day of school" 

"And why didn't you tell us about it, Tommy? It's been an entire year" Techno spoke this time, his monotone voice soft and the youngest glance at the oldest for a while, clenching his fist fighter. 

"I didn't..... I didn't want to cause any troubles. I knew that if you guys knew about this, you all would do something bad. And.... And you guys are busy enough trying to mantain a reputation out there that I didn't want to bother you over it. I'm.... I'm sorry" The youngest voice was barely a whisper when he finished stating his reason, not daring to look at anyone in the room right now. 

He would not cry. He will absolutely not cry. 

He blinked when he saw a pair of foot in his vision before being englufed by strong, warm arms, fingers stroking through his hair and muttering warm comforting words as Tommy vision became blurry, before hugging the figure back and sobbed, not caring if his entire body was hurting at the moment. 

He soon felt more arms wrapped around them, only making the youngest sobbed more, leaning into the embrace of his family, feeling safe and content. 

Tommy didn't know a lot about the mafia life, but he knew that it was a pretty busy job. And even though it was busy and they weren't home until late at night most of the time, they would always, always make time for the youngest, who really appreciated it. 

He truly has the best family anyone could ever ask for, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

The hug lasted for a little while longer before everyone pulled away, and the youngest look up and blue caring eyes, which disappeared slightly under a smile, loving hands gently wiping away the tears, leaning down to kiss the youngest on the forehead. 

"Oh Tommy" Phil whispered "you don't have to hide these kinds of things for us. Sure, we will be busy, but we will always make time for you, and don't even worry about reputation, we got it covered, okay?" 

And the boy nodded, more tears falling that was gently wiped away by the older, who smiled so caringly and lovingly. 

"Now why don't you go up with Tubbo and get some rest? I'll call Tubbo parents and tell them his staying over, and you both don't have to go to school for a few days, okay?" 

And as the two youngest nodded, the father of three kissed the both of them on the forehead as the two oldest slowly helped them up the stairs, waving at them while smiling his signature smile, eyes disappearing behind his smile. 

Though not biological, Tubbo had been around Tommy since day one that Phil decided to lowkey adopt the bee lover too, treating him as one of his own. 

It was until he heard the door shut that his loving smile and that caring aura fell, a more dark and intimidating aura replaced it almost instantly, going back to the one person couch as he sat on it, elbows resting on the armrest as he weaved his fingers together and placing them right above his mouth, a leg going to another as he waited, closing his eyes. 

After a while, two sets of familiar footsteps were heard descending down the stairs, and Phil slowly fluttered his eyes open, those bright blue eyes were now a dull blue as he continues waiting, the foot steps stopping a few feet in front of him. 

"Are they asleep?" 

"Yes" 

Leaning back on his chair as he unclapsed his hand and rested it on the armrest, his eyes lazily travelling up to meet both his sons gaze, both were as dark as him and he smiled, a bone chilling smile, so unlike his usual kind smile. 

All three of them were thinking the same thing. 

It was time to take matters in their own hands. 

No one messes with their family and get away with it. 

No one. 

\---

The moment they entered the two youngest school, all eyes were on them as they walked into the hallway. Students flee, quickly shoving themselves into classrooms, it doesn't matter if they were in the right classroom or not, they didn't want to get spotted by them. 

Phil, Techno and Wilbur. All three of them in a suit, their usual work attire, eyes dark and hollow of any emotions as they stepped into the school. Techno and Wilbur helping metal bats in their hand, not even caring to hide it from anyone in the school. 

Techno had tied his hair into a low ponytail, some of his naturally pink strands were falling on his face but it didn't bother him that much, gripping on the metal bat as the voices in his head was chanting blood and violence over and over again, which the pinkette ignored, for now. 

Wilbur wore his glasses and simply wore his iconic red beanie to cover up his hair that he was too lazy to fix, the front of his hair was still visible, and the younger was fine with that. He wasn't here to impress the people here with his looks anyway. 

And Phil, who wore his signature green and white bucket hat, his blonde hair flowed gently at which ever direction the wind came from, much different from his hard expression he wore on his face right now as passing students and teacher eyed then with fear. 

No one has ever looked more scary with pink hair. 

No one has ever looked more scary with glasses and a beanie. 

No one has ever looked more scary with a green and white striped bucket hat. 

As they were making their way to the principals office, they passed by the infirmary and Phil remembered how Tommy stressed that they were the only good thing in this school, how they treated the blonde and Tubbo with so much care and kindness, and how much they hated the school and bullies but couldn't do anything about it.

The oldest decided to thank them later, for taking such good care of his son and friend. 

They reached the principals office and didn't even bother to knock as Phil simply slammed the door opened and allow themselves in because why bother showing respect and fake kindness when the system won't even show respect and kindness to its own people. 

The principal was smoking a cigarette, legs propped up on the table and almost fell off the chair when Phil slammed the door open, quickly regaining herself, tossing the cancer stick away. 

Phil scanned the room briefly before going back to the principal and his gaze hardened. It seems the principal had decided to use the corrupt money and spend time decorating her fucking office instead of going out and helping her own school out of this shitty system. 

What the fuck. 

The principal was looking at then with a kind smile, obviously fake, Phil can see right through her dumb fucking face that they were just in it for the money and since all three of them were in a suit right now, she were giving her attention. 

How did he even manage to sign Tommy in this fucking elephant shit of a school in the first place anyway?

Well at least he met Tubbo. 

"Greetings sir. Please, have a seat" And Phil did, sitting down and smiling "How may I help you today?" She continued, her voice sickly sweet and he could see Techno grip the bat tighter at the corner of his eyes. 

The oldest sibling hate these kind of people the most. 

"Why yes actually" He said, smiling his usual kind smile as his eyes disappeared, "I would actually like to file a complain" He said, while continue smiling. 

The principal blinked a few times, shocked before quickly reverting back to her facade "what is the complain about? I'm sure we can fix it" 

The kind smile on his face remained, his eyes the shape of happy crescents. "Well, my sons had been bullied, you see, quite badly actually. And they had told me about the teachers and you not caring about it" 

The smile on the principal face seemed to change, now looking more forced as she gulped a little "oh really? May I know the name of your sons ?"

"Tomathy and Toby Watson. Or Tommy and Tubbo, as they would like to be called" 

At the mention of both their names, the principal demeanor shifted again, and Phil could see that she was getting more and more nervous. 

Good. 

Tubbo isn't his biological son. But fuck it because the boy brought so much joy in Tommy's life that the father of three just feel the need to also protect the bee lover. 

"Oh well, see. It was actually your sons fault that they were in those situation in the first place. They shouldn't have been so misbehaved" 

Phil kept his anger in, continue keeping up his smiling and happy crescents, he could tell it was starting to get to her. 

"For an entire year?"

"Yes"

"And why wasn't I contacted about this?"

"Well, we were about to but they begged us not to, saying that they will tell you themselves" 

"And you let them?"

"Why yes, in this school we like to make our students happy and give them what they so desire" 

"Stop lying you fucking bitch" The entire atmosphere of the room changed, the principal eyes were wide and Phil continue smiling like nothing happened. 

"Wha.... What?" The principal softly muttered out, shell shocked. 

"My sons told me everything that had happened. If they were the one doing the bullying, they wouldn't have had so much bruise and wounds on them. And I taught them better to do that" 

Phil learned forward, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers as he tilt his head slightly and since the conversation started, he finally fluttered his eyes open, and the principal could see the just how dark and angry those eyes were, and she shivered a little. 

"This can go two days, lady." The mafia leader said, his tone kept in the same gentle tone unlike his eyes "you tell me where the little fucking cunts are at, or I'll ask my sons to break every single shit in this room. Starting from the statues in here, and ending with your motherfucking good for nothing brain" 

The principal visibly gulped, eyes darting around wildly as she seemed to be painfully aware now about how Techno and Wilbur both have metal bats in their hands, their hands just itching to swing it and break something. 

The principal quickly told them where the bullies are and Phil kind smile along with his happy crescents came back, though it only seem to scare the principal more as he stood up and politely say his goodbye and thank you, leaving the room and his smile and crescents fall again, eyes dark as the three of them headed to where the bullies were, straightening his vest. 

It didn't take long to find those little bastards, they were all in a group, talking loudly and laughing together, cigarettes chopsticks between their fingers and a bottle of alcohol in the other. 

They stopped though, when they saw the three, flicking the cancer stick and putting the alcoholic drinks away, all of them now standing and staring at the three of them. 

One of them seemed to stick out though, seems to be their leader, who was in front of all of them, hands on his waist as he stared at the three. 

And things started getting interesting. 

The mafia leader brow raised when the leader eyes widen, stumbling a little as he saw Phil, eyes darting frantically between Techno and Wilbur. 

"Greetings, Mr. Watson" The leader gulped out, stumbling over his words and the rest of his crew stiffened up too, eyes widen as their smug aura was gone at the mentioned of the name. 

Now, while not known worldwide in general, Phil was known worldwide in the mafia world. Almost everyone knew who he was, he was one of the deadliest one there is. 

So, if this little bitch and his bitchlings knows about him, then that means...... 

"Whose your parents?" Phil asked, tilting his head slightly as he offered the same kind smile with those happy crescents, which only unnerved the boy and his little gang more. 

"Uhh.... Mr. And Mrs. Gonzalez " 

Ah. Those fucking cunts. 

The Gonzalez family works for the Watsons, something like a trading thing, because no one wants to be on the Watsons bad side. Truth to be told, Phil hated the Gonzalez family, because they were such arrogant little cunts, flaunting off how they were allied with the Watsons at that no one could touch or hurt them unless they were wishing for a death wish. 

The only reason Phil hasn't beat them into a bloody pulp is because they were actually good traders, and that only annoyed Phil more. 

But this, this is where their alliance end. 

Not like they could do anything anyways. Phil can squash them like bugs with the snap of his fingers. 

Techno and Wilbur hated them too, so it would be satisfying for them, he could already feel their smiles from behind him. 

"Ah. The Gonzalez, good trading partners I must admit" Phil hummed, and the kid shoulder relaxed "but I'm here for you, boy" 

And the kid tensed again, body stiff that it could rival the museum statues. 

"Do you... Do you need something from me, Mr. Watson?"

"Yes I do actually" The kind smile and happy crescents displayed on his face, placing a hand on the kid shoulder which the kid gulped, jumping a little 

"Do you know the two boys that you and your gang would bully and beat up? One of them blonde, and the other one brunette?" The smile and happy crescents were still on his face as the Gonzalez kid eyes began darting everywhere, not liking where this was going. 

"You.... You mean Tommy and....and Tubbo?" 

The mafia leader nodded, head tilting slightly a little as his smile seemed to widen, and the hand on the shoulder tighten, causing the leader to wince. 

"Yes. Do you know that they're my sons?"

Wide eyes stared back at the mafia leader as he let go of the shoulder, patting it a few times, much to the kids horror. 

"And do you know that they" He raised both his hands to point at Techno and Wilbur with this thumbs, the twins looking down at the bunch of kids with a dark smile "are their brothers?" 

He could hear the sound of someone swallowing, and he once again fluttered his eyes opened to look down at the Gonzalez child, his kind smile instantly turning cold. 

"And no one gets away with bullying my family. No one" 

He turned on his heels and pat both his sons shoulder, who were both beating the bats on their other hand slowly, their cruel smile growing as the shadow hooded the twin eyes, making them look more terrifying then they already are. 

"So.... " Wilbur began, his eyes blazing with anger but the smile remained on his face "I've heard that you've been beating our brothers up for a year now?" His voice was eerily calm as he and Techno slowly advanced towards the group, who were all frozen in fear.

"Perhaps you haven't experienced a broken bone" Techno hummed, his monotone voice seemed to be deeper than it already was, blood red eyes blazing "that's alright though, first time for everything" 

Phil walked and propped himself on the wall not too far from them, one leg on the wall as he crosses his arms, watching as his sons beat the ever loving fuck out of all of them, bones could be heard breaking as blood splattered everywhere. 

Good thing they were in somewhere deserted. 

"Keep the Gonzalez kid alive" Phil said after a while, propping himself up as he went to check on the outcome. 

Blood was everywhere, and the ten kids were in a huge bloody pile, bones definitely broken and they were all unconscious, barely alive at this point, some of them might be dead already by the looks of it. 

Oh well. 

The twin were standing over the leader, who seemed to be the only one conscious. Looking down at the kid, Phil grabbed the now bloody and dripping bat from Techno and point it towards the kid "tell your parents that our alliance are off and I don't ever want to hear my family name in their fucking filthy mouth again, you hear me, cunt?"

The kid nodded weakly, and Phil smiled, before swinging the bat and knocking the kid out cold, before returning it to Techno, walking away from the bloody pile. 

"Let's go home" 

\---

"What did you guys do?" Tommy asked as came back after school. It's been a few days since the incident. After beating the gang to a bloody mess the three of them went to the infirmary and thanked the nurses, who were all terrified but were kind nevertheless. 

The blonde and his friend were still asleep when they came back. Dumping their suits in the washing machine and cleaning out the bloodied bats, they made a silent agreement not to tell this to the younger two. 

"What do you mean?" Techno had asked, his hair tied in a bun using a pencil as he had his glasses on, reading some Greek history, even though he knew damn well what the youngest mean. 

"The bullies won't even look my way. Like, we made eye contact for like half a second and all of them were already running away, or try too, screaming and shit. They were all very badly injured. They look really funny though" 

"Well. We don't know what happened, maybe they got into an accident?" It was Wilbur this time, sitting next to his twin, a knowing smile on his face. 

"Could be. Surprised how they're even alive though. They were almost on the brink of death man" 

"Well whatever it is, it's likely that they deserve it" Phil said, walking out of the kitchen, hand on his waist with mittens on, as he smiled lovingly at his sons "now come and try the cookies Tubbo had taught me how to make" 

At the mention of his best friend, Tommy was already racing to the kitchen, eager to eat the cookies only to burn his tongue, which caused the whole house to roar with laughter, before helping the poor boy. 

They enjoyed the cookies, having to stop the little gremlin from eating the entire batch of cookies, which resulted in Techno and Wilbur carrying their youngest brother out of the kitchen, who was shouting and cursing, screaming like a raptor as Phil laughed, his wheeze bouncing around the house. 

They then spend some time watching a movie together, all four of them huddled in a blanket as they watch some Christmas movies, eating the cookies that they managed to save from Tommy, as well as some popcorn. 

Tommy was the first to go, his head dropping on Techno shoulder as the older twin let him, patting the youngest hair awkwardly, not really knowing how to do this, which resulted in Wilbur silently laughing at him, not wanting to wake Tommy up. 

Soon, the four of them fell asleep, curled up in one another as another Christmas movie played softly in the background. They would have to clean up the trash when they wake up the next morning, but it would be fine. 

All they need is each other right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new cause all I write is angst lol.


	2. I need help please

Okay sooo, I was going to write for Wilbur but I don't know what to write. I'm like, brain dead. 

So please, I would love to hear y'all ideas on what you guys think the sleepy bois should protect Wilbur from, feel free to put Techno too, if you guys don't mind. 

I will delete this once I get ideas, so don't hesitate to suggest any thing. Nothing weird please I beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you notes


	3. Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read at your own risk. Some of the parts contain blood and some mild gore. Don't read if you're not comfortable with it ^^

It was no secret that Wilbur loves music. If he isn't out there doing illegal shit with his elder brother and father, he would spend hours in his room strumming his guitar and humming along, writing some songs that comes into his mind. 

It could be heard all around the house, the soft strumming and the melodic voice of the middle child. Everyone in the house loved hearing Wilbur songs, it meant that he was in a good mood. 

Everyone in the house loved hearing the soft melody, even though they won't admit it, especially Techno. 

So it wasn't a surprise to them when the middle child wanted to go to a musical show, eyes sparkling with such childlike happiness. 

Phil couldn't reject his son request. 

So he agreed, buying tickets to the upcoming musical for the entire family, despite the protest of the eldest and the youngest, and was tackled into a bone crushing hug by the middle child, thanking Phil over and over again, to which the father only laughed and patted his back affectionately. 

It could also be a little getaway for the family, except for the blonde who was still in college, from their jobs, which could honestly count as a family hangout in a way, but Phil wanted a family hangout that a normal family would usually do. 

And going around beating and scaring the shit out of people is probably not what a normal family would do. 

So here they are now, the father of three finding a parking spot to park his car while listening to his two other sons grumble and complain, while another one was rambling about how amazing it would be. 

"Why did Tubbo family decided that today would be a good day to go on a vacation?" Tommy complained, slouching in his seat as he folded his arms, glaring outside the window like a spoiled child "I could have used him as an excuse to skip this torture" 

"Oh come on Toms, turn that frown upside down" Wilbur smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him closer to the older "big brother Wilbur promise that you'll love it" 

And it was true, the youngest of four do share a little of the family personality. He had Phil's kindness and understanding, Techno's cold, mean facade and Wilbur's love for theatre music. 

And if Phil had overheard the both of them shout the lyrics to Hamilton while Techno did the bass, he didn't mention it. 

The youngest only scoffed at his older brother comment, slouching even more as his frown deepen "oh yeah? I really doubt that whatever musical shit we'll be watching could cheer me up" 

"It's Hamilton"

Instantly, the younger eyes widen, snapping his head to look at his older brother, who had a smirk on his face. 

"Told you" 

The smugness in the middle child tone when he said those words made the blonde narrow his eyes, giving him the middle finger and looking back out at the window, which only made the older laughed. 

The father of three finally found a parking spot as he carefully reversed the car in, not missing the way that the oldest of his son, -who was frowning to seemed like he was annoyed- , had a little smile on his lips . 

The mafia boss smiled fondly. He loved his sons so much. 

\---

The moment they step foot onto the ground, Wilbur had grabbed Tommy by the arm and dragged the poor boy to the registration counter, waving the tickets in the air like a madman while the blonde struggled to get out of the grip, to no avail. 

Phil simply sighed with a fond smile as he shook his head, chuckling under his breath as he closed the door, Techno helping him and together, they both took their time to walk towards the building after making sure that his car was locked. 

"Perhaps this was a terrible idea" His oldest son said, his tone never changing but Phil knew that Techno was joking. 

Giving a little chuckle as response, the father shoved his hands in his pockets as he stared at his two sons. One excitingly bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hair bobbing along with him, and the other one accepting his fate, letting the other drag him around like a rag doll. 

"I think it's the best idea yet" 

\---

They soon got into the theatre, not many people had arrived yet since they were quite early, thanks to a certain beanie wearing individual, who was trying to figure out the best seat out of the four seats Phil had booked. 

"Wilbur, just fucking sit anywhere" Tommy said after a while of Wilbur talking to himself as he analyst the seats "they're all the same. We're sitting the VIP seats for fuck sake, anywhere you sit is a good spot" 

"I know Tommy, but I want the perfect one" 

"They're all the fucking same!" 

And the two brothers argue for who knows how long, Techno leaving the place long ago as the oldest "didn't want anything to do with these embarrassing fools" and had left to grab some snacks for the others, leaving Phil to deal with his bickering sons. 

"Boys, boys. Calm down please, we're not at home right now" The eldest tried calming the two down, to no avail, closing his eyes as he began wondering where did it all went wrong. 

It was only when the lights began dimming, the only light source coming from the stage was when both Wilbur and Tommy had began to quiet down, and Phil could cry of joy right that moment. 

And as the last batch of people began piling in the theatre, Techno included, was when the middle child chose his seat, being in the middle, even though it didn't make any difference whatsoever. 

Phil was on his left, and Techno was on Wilbur's right, the other middle of the seat, and Tommy on Techno's right. 

The oldest sibling had brought a handful of snacks and passing them equally to the others, which he got a a bunch of overjoyed "thank you" whispered to his face and a hug from Tommy, who was the closest to him, which he awkwardly return due to the position they were in right now. 

The entire theatre was silent, except for the crunching on chips and the occasional sound of someone tearing open their packet of snacks as everyone attention was fixated on the stage, the actors arriving on stage to greet the audience. 

And the show started. 

\---

It was in the middle of the show when Tommy was complaining about how thirsty he was, having eaten almost all the snacks Techno had gave him and now his throat was dry and it begged for some liquid. 

The oldest of the siblings closed his eyes in annoyance, before agreeing to go and grab drinks for all of them, standing up as he awkwardly and quickly made his way out of the theatre, grabbing drinks for his family. 

Wilbur was too absorbed into the show to even realize how dry his throat was feeling. It was like he was hypnotized, which wouldn't be a surprise if he actually was. 

The blonde tried doing the same, tried to focus on nothing but the musical right in front of him as a way to avoid his throat that only seemed to be getting more dry by the passing second. 

It worked for a while, it seems, his entire focus shifting towards the performance as the dryness of his throat was no longer affecting him and making him irritated. 

Techno came back after a while, which honestly felt like years to Tommy as the other gave all of them their drinks, the blonde almost snatching it out of the older hand as he sip the drink greedily, almost signing a little too loudly when he felt the liquid moisturising his throat. 

Focusing more on the drink than the show in front of him, Tommy eyes began trailing around as he continue sipping the drink, taking in the structure of the theatre as he now seem to only realize just how big the damn room was. 

It was when the youngest turned his upper body to look behind him, to take in more of the structure of the room, when he saw something else that caught his attention entirely. 

It was a few men, maybe five of them, were looking at their direction, far too long to even consider a coincidence. 

But more specifically, they were all looking at Wilbur's direction, who was oblivious to everything around him, too focus on the show to even notice. 

The youngest eye hardened as he continue staring at them, the straw in his mouth long forgotten as the five men continue looking at his older brother, smiling unsettling among themselves and whispering to one another. 

Tommy could feel the need to protect his older brother from whoever the fuck these men was curl inside of him and growing stronger by the passing second. 

It was when one of the men attention shifted to him, was when he began glaring, furrowing his brow as he stared back at the man. 

The man eyes seemed to widen, shocked and surprised that a young boy like Tommy could have a glare so dark and violent, and the man quickly looked away, eyes darting everywhere that isn't the blonde, his posture seemed more nervous and stiff and if looked closely enough, he might see the beads of sweat that started to form on the mans forehead. 

Good. 

The youngest finally decided to look in front of him, but he was no longer focused on the performance that was happening right in front of him, he would be confused anyway. 

His mind was whirling about the men that was straight up stalking his older brother. 

Who are those guys and why are they staring at Wilbur so intently? 

Then it all seemed to click into place for the blonde. Of course, his whole family is in the mafia, so it wouldn't be a surprise if someone were to hunt them down. 

Tommy doesn't really get it and zones out whenever Phil tried explaining it to him so he could understand it a little better. But he does remember when Wilbur basically told the blonde about how they were one of the most dangerous mafia to ever exist, and whoever even dares challenge them are just straight up idiots. 

Tommy thought Wilbur was just gloating about it, considering Phil nervous chuckles and Techno snorting. 

It seems that their father was trying to be humble. 

With that thought, more pieces seemed to click together. Whoever these men was and how they were staring at the brunette like a pack of hyenas. It seemed that they were trying to find a way to get Wilbur so they could get to Phil and blackmail him or some shit. 

He clutch his drink tighter, biting on the straw as he turned back at the men darkly, his usual baby blue eyes have darken to a steel blue as his eyes slowly dragged along the five individuals, taking in their features. 

They all look like fucking creeps. 

They were all still staring at Wilbur, and Tommy have this sudden urge to just stab a knife into their eyes, twist it and pull them out of their sockets, his fingers twitching at the thought of it. 

Woah. Where are all these violent thoughts coming from? 

He looked back in front of him, chewing his straw in thought before looking to his side, watching his oldest brother casually sipping on his drink and eating his snacks as he watch the performance with half lidded eyes, as if bored, which he probably was. 

"I'm not giving you my chips if that's what you're staring at me for" Techno whispered after a while of Tommy staring at him, which startled the younger a little. 

"What?" He whispered back. 

"You've been staring at me for five minutes straight, don't think I didn't notice. You already ate your fair share of chips, and I'm not giving you mine" 

Oh. If the pinkette knew that he had been staring at him for the past five minutes, then there was no doubt that he also saw Tommy turning back to look at the men twice. 

"Okay, first off. You're a dickhead. And second off, I wasn't staring at you because I want your chips" 

"Then what were you staring at me for?"

The blonde eyes darken again, startling the older a little at the sudden change of his brother mood, who moved closer to Techno by resting an arm on the armrest and holding the drink from the top of the cup, which only cause the older to stare down at him and blinked a few times. 

"What are you even trying to do-"

"Shut up and listen" The younger interrupted, making the hybrid raise a brow questioningly "There's like five men a few rows back on your right and they're all fucking staring at Wilbur like stalkers" 

Techno brow raised more as he stare at the blonde for a while, hearing the seriousness in his younger brother tone before listening to him, casually resting his head on the chair and tilt his head slightly to the right and looking up, his eyes scanning each row. 

It was about the sixth row back when he saw what Tommy was describing. There were, indeed, five men who were all staring at his twin. Wide, eerie smiles on their lips as Techno eyes narrowed, suppressing a growl that wanted to rip out from his throat. 

"Is that why you keep turning to look behind you?" The pinkette asked after a while of trying to control his bloodlust, rolling his head to look at Tommy fully. 

"I actually wanted to just look at the design of this place, but I spotted them. Manage to scare the shit out of one of them though" 

The last sentence made the pink haired individual raise a brow, staring at his brother with amusement dancing in his reddish brown eyes. 

"And how did you do that exactly?" 

"I don't know. I was just looking at them, trying to figure out why they were looking at Wilbur when one of them looked at me and I just glared at him, and I saw his eyes widen as he avoided direct eye contact with me" 

A smile spread onto Techno face hearing those words, snickering under his breath softly. 

"So what you're saying is. You glare at him and he got scared, but you don't know why?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it. You guys never got scared and make fun of me whenever I glare at you guys, so I never thought that my glare was scary. Maybe he was scared because he got caught?"

"What were your thoughts when you were glaring at them?"

"Oh man, it was weird, you know that? I was thinking of stabbing a fucking knife into their eyeballs, twisting it, before taking it out and I've never have that thought before, Technoblade. It was so fucking weird. It was like- it was like you just suddenly possessed me or some shit" 

Technoblade wanted to laugh at how naive his brother was. 

One of the reasons why they were known as the most dangerous group in the mafia world was because of how dark and cold their gazes could be, especially Phil. Their father is at a whole new different level. 

Techno and Wilbur gaze are not as terrifying as Phil, but it got people begging on their knees and sweating fountains so it was good enough for the both of them.

The three of them never knew how terrifying Tommy gaze can be, as he had really nothing to actually be angry at. But here Techno heard it first hand, his youngest brother gaze could shock someone into fear. 

And Tommy isn't even in the mafia yet. 

So you could say that Techno was proud of his little brother, a smile making its way to his lips. 

"Which guy did you scare?"

"The second dude on your left" 

Techno looked back at the five men again, all still staring at Wilbur, and focused on the one his brother had scared. 

He looked like the other four, staring at Wilbur and smiling. But upon closer inspection, he saw the way his smile was more forced and nervous than unsettling, the way his eyes seemed to be darting to Tommy every once in a while, his entire frame shaking a little, beads of sweat forming on his face, hands on his thighs, balling into fist. 

It made Techno smile, heart swelling with pride. 

"Do you recognize them?" Tommy asked, still keeping his voice low and quiet as he didn't want to disturb other people close to them. 

The hybrid rolled his head to his brother direction, his lips close to the blonde ear "no. Though the middle one looks familiar." He hummed in thought, his brain trying to remember where he saw the face before. 

"Well, whoever they are. They aren't here to watch Hamilton, if it wasn't painfully clear enough" 

The older nodded, agreeing as he tilt his head up to look at them again. They seemed to be watching the play before them, but their eyes would flicker to Wilbur every so often. 

"It seemed they're trying not to look suspicious" 

"Well, they're real fucking bad at that, you know?"

Techno resisted the urge to snort, an amused smile gracing his lips as he rolled his head back to Tommy, who also had a smile on his lips. 

"Maybe the reason you couldn't remember them is because they're just not worth remembering" 

"Exactly Tommy, exactly." 

\---

"I need to take a fucking piss" 

A few hours had passed now, and the actors had announced that they were on a fifteen minute break, allowing people to do whatever they want during this period of time. 

Wilbur had been sipping on his drink while watching the performance, now realising his full bladder. 

"Then go and take a piss. You don't need to tell us that. We aren't going to potty you like some kind of fucking three year old" 

The brunette stood up and flipped his younger brother off, fixing the beanie on his head before making his way out the theatre to relief his bladder. 

The youngest simply flipped him back and stuck his tongue out, watching the older with a playful smirk, eyes following Wilbur retreating figure until he can no longer be seen. 

He shifted his eyes and the smirk on his face fell, replaced with a frown as he saw the same five men from before stood up and went out the door too, no doubt following Wilbur. 

The blonde looked back, about to tell Techno about it when he already saw his oldest brother staring at them with a dark glare, his jaw tightening as he gritted his teeth slightly. 

The pink haired individual looked at the blonde, and they both nodded slightly, standing up to go and follow the men. 

"Where are you two going?" 

They froze, both of them at the side of the stairs as they both looked at their father, who was looking at them with a brow raised, though a smile still remained on his face. 

The two brothers looked at each other, and silently agreed not to tell Phil about what was going on, wanting the mafia leader to catch a break for once in his life. Phil pretty much enjoyed the play, his mood was brighter than ever in what seemed to be years. 

Both Techno and Tommy thought it would just be painful to watch it all drain from his face if they told him what happened. 

"Uh....Technoblade and I are also going to the washroom. And maybe also buy some more snacks and drinks and shit. Oh and speaking of shit, I really need to shit now dad. I can feel it in my butthole. Big T and I will see you later, okay? Okayenjoytheshowloveyoubye"

Tommy didn't wait for their father response as he quickly pushed Techno out the theatre, signing a huge breath of relief once they were out and was sure Phil wasn't following them. 

"You do know he won't buy it, right?" The older monotone voice rang in the blonde ears, who dismissed it by waving his hand upwards and downwards. 

"Nah, it'll be fine" 

Techno simply sighed, not even bothering to argue with Tommy anymore, before remembering why they came out in the first place and the older straighten himself out. 

"Alright Tommy, listen. We are going to go to the car and grab the bats in the trunk, and then we are going to absolutely beat the shit out of them if they even dare touch Wilbur" 

The younger of the two nodded, a smile on his face before it disappeared, biting his lower lip. 

"Okay but, how are we supposed to grab the bats if dad got the keys? Surely we need to unlock the car first, right? " 

Techno blinked, looking at Tommy as the pink haired individual seem to realized the problem.

"Shit" 

\---

Wilbur softly hummed a Hamilton song as he made his way to the bathroom, getting increasingly aware just how much he needed to piss. 

After a few confusing twist and turns and having to ask the workers where to washroom was, the brunette finally reached his destination, smiling a little. 

Entering the washroom, Wilbur went to relief himself, continue humming softly to one of Hamilton songs, not batting an eye when he heard some other people coming in, not batting an eye on them. 

Once he was done, he zipped his pants up to wash his hands, sprinkling the water off and turned off the faucet one he was done, glancing up at himself in the mirror. 

Only to see another men in the room with him. 

Now this would be normal, as the man could have been waiting for his turn to enter the washroom or simply waiting for someone else who was in one of the four closed stalls. But the fact that they were still many other unused stalls left and the fact that the man was staring right at him told the brunette that the dude was here for completely different reason. 

And the reason seemed to be Wilbur. 

The beanie individual react though, simply glancing at him and continuing his soft hums, going to the dryer to dry his hands off, taking his sweet ass time. 

The brunette elf like ears twitched a little under his beanie when he heard the all four of the previously closed stalls open, and out stepped four other men, all seemingly to be staring at the back of Wilbur head. 

He narrowed his eyes a little. So these were the men that were staring at him during the show? 

Although the brunette didn't show it, he could feel multiple pairs of eyes staring at him the entire time the performance was playing and he wanted to turn behind him and just glare at whoever it was, but he refrain from doing so. 

He didn't want them to know that he knew he was being watched. 

Slowly, he pulled his hand out of the dryer, which continue blowing loudly for a good three seconds before shutting off, the entire washroom now falling into tense silence. 

"May I help you gentlemen?" Wilbur was the first to speak after a few seconds of silence, his tone light and kind though his eyes told a different story, but they didn't need to know that. "I can't help but notice that you all have been staring at me during the whole show. Is the back of my head really that attractive?" 

He couldn't see it, but Wilbur knew that they were slightly taken aback about being exposed, but they regain their composure quickly, acting like nothing happened. 

"Wilbur Soot" One of them spoke up, his rough voice echoing throughout the washroom, making Wilbur squint his eyes a little. 

"Or should I say, William Watson? Son of Phil Watson and the twin brother of Dave Watson" 

The brunette tensed up, eyes widening in shock. How did they know about this? No one was supposed to know about this. No one was supposed to know about their real identities. 

"Oh! I also believe you have a younger brother?" He could hear the smirk on the man lips, his aura smug "does he happen to go by the name of Tomathy Watson?" 

They even knew about Tommy. This is bad, this is really bad. No one in the mafia world was supposed to even know Tommy fucking exist in their family. No one. 

Yet, this group of people knew about the youngest in the family, and all of their real names too. 

Looks like the deaths of people today are going to go up by five. 

"How do you know all this?" Wilbur asked after a while, keeping his voice calm while he was actually panicking and seething on the inside. 

"Oh it wasn't easy. I'll tell you that, William" The man purposefully dragged out the brunette's name, and Wilbur resisted the urge to spin around and punch him in the face "We spent weeks, even months trying to decode who you all really are, sacrificing our time to get something out of you all. And we did! We found out your real names and even finding out that you all had another member in your little family" 

"We? As in all five of you?" 

"Why yes. All five of us know who your family really are. So I say you cooperate and quietly come with us, or we're going to do it the hard way" 

Alright, so only five of these idiots know who they really are, which was pretty good. Can't really say their idiots as they found out all the Sleepy Bois real identity, and even finding out about Tommy, which really was an achievement itself, props to them. 

But then again, them thinking they can win if the brunette ever choose to fight them brings them back to being fucking idiots. 

Wilbur can take down five people at once. Clearly, they have not researched enough. 

The beanie wearing individual said nothing, raising his hand to push his glasses up as a grin spread across his lips. 

"It's cute how you think you five are enough to beat me" He said softly, but loud enough for them to hear, the atmosphere became more tense than before. 

"Don't try to act tough William. We checked your skills and capabilities. You can only beat three people at once"

They say it like it's some accomplishment to them. 

"Stop trying to stall time, your family won't be here to save you no matter how long you take. So be good and come with us, it'll make it so much easier for the both of us" 

"What if I refuse to go with any of you fucks?"

His ear picked up the sound of someone moving, narrowing and looking through the corner of his eyes. 

"Then we'll just have to make you" The man was the one that move, swinging his fist to punch the back of Wilbur's head, but the brunette was quicker, turning around and grabbing the man fist, mouth twitching upwards a little. 

"I'd like to see you motherfuckers try" He growled out, tightening his grip on the man fist painfully, making the brunette grin before twisting the arm, forcing the man on his knees as Wilbur kicked him on his chest, and wasted no time in trying to get out of the washroom. 

He needed a weapon to kill these guys with. They knew who Phil, Techno, him and even Tommy really are, they can't be alive no matter what. 

Also, kinda dumb of them to tell the brunette about this not gonna lie. 

He couldn't even make it out the door when he was pulled back harshly by his collar and slammed onto the wall, quickly recovering and ducking the fist that was about to connect with his face. Wilbur swiped his leg and tripped the man, before dodging another punch from another one of them. 

The brunette moved fast, sliding beside the man who still had his fist outstretched, shocked that Wilbur moved so fast as said brunette grabbed the outstretched arm and and flung the man forward with force, causing the man to hit his head on the wall. Wilbur grabbing the back of the man head tightly as he pulled the head back and with all the strength he could muster, slammed the head on the wall repeatedly with the same amount of brute force until he heard a crack and the man struggling ceased, letting go of the bloodied head as he watched the body fall limply to the ground. 

One down. Four more to go. 

He looked at the other four, who simply stared at him and their now dead friend in shock, his gaze darkening. 

"Anyone want to go next?" He taunted, wiping the blood off casually from him as he straighten himself up, a wide grin on his face as he stare at the four men with dark and wild eyes, his need for violence and blood increasing. 

"You're fucking sick!" One of them declared after a while, and Wilbur could see the fear in his eyes, the way he visibly gulp when the brunette gaze was fixed on him. 

"You all were the one that wanted to kidnap me and use me for blackmail against my family" He gestured to the corpse below him"and I'm simply showing you the consequences of it" Wilbur voice was calm and collected, and that was what made it more terrifying. 

Wilbur smile widen as he took a step forward which they all replied with a step backward, trying to put on a brave face but clearly scared. 

"Maybe next time.... " 

A step forward, replied with multiple footsteps stepping backwards. 

A grin widen, bloodlust swimming in a pair dark brown eyes. 

"Think before you do something, yeah?" 

The door to the washroom swung open, and in came three people with bats. Wilbur eyes widen, blinking a few times before he heard chuckles, and his gaze shifted to the source of voice, seeing that it was the same man who was basically the only one who talked, other than the guy just now. 

"Oh. I did come prepared, William Watson" 

\---

Two sets of quick footsteps rung through the hallway, metal bats in each of their hands as they quickly made it into the washroom. 

The two brothers had somehow managed to convince Phil to give them the keys to the car and while it was pretty obvious that their father is pretty suspicious, it was better than nothing. 

The moment both Techno and Tommy got the keys to the car, the both of them literally ran to the car and grabbed the bats, making sure to lock it before running to the washroom, which was what they were doing right now. 

They ignored the questioning looks they got from the people that they ran by, not even stopping for a second to catch a break until they reach the bathroom, which wasn't really far away, thanks to Techno years of training and Tommy long legs. 

They got to the washroom pretty fast. 

The both of them decided to catch some air, Tommy more than Techno, before agreeing to enter when both of them are more collected, hearing some fighting going on in the washroom. Giving each other a nod, the older of the two was the one who kick the door opener as both of them went in the room, the door swinging shut beside them. 

The both of them froze. 

The washroom was a bloody mess. There was the same five men both brothers saw during the performance, one of them missing and it was immediately answered at the bloody body on the ground. Three more men who both didn't recognize was there too, bats in their hand. 

And Wilbur? 

Wilbur was on the ground being beaten by them. 

It made the brothers blood boil, gripping their bats tighter. 

"Ah. Look at who is finally here, William" Techno froze at the name being used to address Wilbur "it's your brothers!" It was the same man that Techno claim was familiar in the theatre, now walking up to Tommy, stopping when the pink haired individual growled as a warning "and look, even the young one is here!" 

The man turned his attention to the blonde, stretching his hand out "nice to meet you Tomathy Watson" The oldest sibling widen at the name. "My name is Frank Smith" 

Tommy simply stared at the man, Frank, in silence. The blonde face void of any emotion. Before anyone could even bat an eye, there was a sick crack and Frank fell to the ground, blood flowing at the side of his face as he groaned in pain, and the youngest of the three simply walked and looked down at the presumed leader of the group. 

"The names Tommy. Nice to meet you too, dickhead" 

Techno stared at his youngest brother, eyes wide with surprise as the other people in the room seems to be doing the same, before the oldest brother broke into a huge grin, pride welling in his chest. 

Oh, if only Phil was here to see this. He would have been so proud. 

"You're that boy" Someone stuttered out in a horrified whisper, and all attention was on whoever said it. 

Tommy looked at the man who said it and realized that it was the same man who locked eyes with him and got scared of him, now looking just downright petrified. 

The blonde lowered his head a little, narrowing his eyes and gazing at the man through his bangs, eyes darkening by the second. 

"And you're one of the bitches that kept staring at my brother" 

He slowly walked to the man, dragging the bloodied metal bat on the ground as the man seemed to be backing up, only to realize he can't because he was already in a corner to begin with. 

Before Tommy could get to the man, however, he was stopped by the other men, who pushed him and the blonde stumbled a little but managed to regain his footing, glaring at the man who seem taken aback, but quickly recovered. 

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" The man with the bat asked, and the youngest eye only narrowed 

"What does it look like I'm fucking doing?" He didn't wait for an answer, stomping on the man foot as he swung his bat, hitting the man shoulder and quickly aiming for the side of his head and then proceeds to continue bashing the bat into the man skull. 

Some other man began moving, trying to pry the blonde away from their quickly dying friend, but Techno was faster, swinging his bat to the back of their head, a satisfying crunch could be heard throughout the room as the man dropped dead. 

Making sure the man is now dead, Tommy looked at the now unidentified man, a little twitch in his lips before it was interrupted by someone swinging their fist to the blonde head, making the youngest stumble a little as his head spinned, before regaining back his composure and snapping his head to the person who did it, his eyes darker than ever as he glared at the man, who now realized his mistakes too late. 

A wild grin rested on the teenager lips, gripping his bat tighter before he swung his bat to the man thigh, knocking him down to the ground and not waiting to hit the man in his tummy, causing the man to curl up as Tommy continued to beat the man up, now aiming for the man sides as he continued hitting the specific area on his side over and over again, before getting bored of it and now aimed for the man head, continue bashing the bat on his skull and only stopping when the man no longer moved. 

He looked up, seeing Techno fighting the two men with the bat, clearly having the upper hand by the looks of it, and he glanced at the three remaining men. One of them was the man he glared during the theatre, another one he couldn't care less about, and another one was Frank Smith, who was clutching his head and leaning against the wall. 

The two men it is then. 

He simply glanced at his oldest brother when he heard the sound of bones breaking, seeing one of the bat-man falling to the ground, and the other one was pretty beaten up, gripping his bat tightly as he gulp, looking at Techno, who had a large grin on his face. 

Yeah, his brother will be fine. 

He glanced back at the two dudes and tilt his head a little, smiling before approaching them slowly. The man he could care less about ran at him, pulling his fist back and ready to swing at him, which only made the blonde roll his eyes, swinging his bat up when the man was close enough and hitting right below the neck, some teeth falling out. 

Ouch. 

The man gripped his mouth in pain, seemingly trying to recover from it, and Tommy used the shock to his advantage, swinging the bat with full force to the head, hearing the sound of bones cracking, the man slumping to the ground and to make sure he was really dead, the blonde bash his skull for a few more times. 

There were now only two more. 

One was still recovering from the blow on the side of his head, and the other one was cowering in the corner like some kind of coward. 

Truly pathetic. 

Since they were kind of useless, the blonde decided to help Wilbur, who was obviously in pain. Going to his brother side, Tommy knelt down and slowly sat the brunette up, his eyes going back to gentle and soft. 

"Wilby? Can you hear me?" The blonde softly said, fixing the glasses and the beanie for his brother, who gently nodded, smiling a little. 

"I'm... I'm fine Toms. Don't worry about it. Just need to rest a little, it's fine" Wilbur voice was soft and scratchy, and Tommy made a reminder that himself to buy some drink for his brother later. 

"Stay here, okay? Tech and I will finish this as soon as possible" 

Even in pain, the brunette manage to scoffed out a laugh, gripping his stomach tighter in pain "you say this like I have a choice" 

Tommy smiled, giggling a little under his breath before standing up, gripping the bat that was resting beside Wilbur, his gaze trailer to the scared man in the corner and his once soft eyes became dark once again, staring at the man. 

"Tommy" A familiar monotone voice called for him, and the blonde turned, seeing Techno choking Frank, who was struggling to no avail. His brother looked at him with hooded dark blood eyes, smirk widening. 

"Do your worst" 

The blonde simply stared at his brother and tilt his head, a grin spreading on his lips, his hooded steel blue eyes glinting with something sinister. 

"I will" 

And he turned his gaze back to the scared man, he raised his bat and swung it at both his knees, forcing the man to kneel before the blonde, whimpering and pleading. 

"Oh, shut the fuck up. You shouldn't have pick this job if it frightens you so much" The teen said grumpily, rolling his eyes as he looked down at the scared man. 

The blonde raised a brow, a grin slowly settling on his lips as his eyes glint with something sinister. 

He raised his foot, stomping at the man crotch and wasted no time in shoving the bat into the man mouth when he attempted to scream, his eyes only widening and getting more desperate by the second. 

Tommy angled the bat down, looking straight into the man fearful eyes before smiling what supposed to be a kind smile, though it did absolutely nothing to reassure the man and before he knew it, the blonde had shoved the bat all the way into the man throat, a choked sound along with the man desperately hitting the teen hand, eyes watering. 

Tommy only responded by shoving the bat in deeper. 

The man struggled for a little while longer before slowly slumping to the ground, motionless. 

The blonde huffed a breath before looking back, seeing Frank on the ground, a bat piercing right through his mouth. 

The two brothers stare at each other for a while, both bloodied and breathing heavily, wide smiles on their faces. 

"It seems like we both had the same idea" The teen said and Techno nodded, smiling widely. 

"Proud of you, kid. It's like you were part of the gang" 

"I am though" 

The pink haired hybrid laughed, going to the sink to wash the blood off his hands and face as best as possible, the blonde doing the same. 

"What are we going to do with this mess?" 

Techno simply shrugged "we'll have to clean it and burn the bodies somewhere" 

"I think that's the door to the back of the building" The brunette said after a while, his voice soft as the other two looked at their beaten up brother 

"I'm not going to ask how you know that. But thank you Wilbur"

Wilbur replied with a thumbs up. 

And so that's what they did, the two brothers working together to pull the bodies behind the building and stack them on top of each other. Techno went to the car stealthily to grab the gasoline and matches while Tommy cleaned the blood in the washroom until it was sparkly clean like before, and also helping Wilbur clean the blood off himself as careful and quickly as he can. 

Techno came in later, after burning the bodies and putting back the gasoline and matches back into the car, grabbing jackets from the car for each one of them in case something like that happened, and the first aid kit for Wilbur. 

After patching up the brunette and wearing the jackets, Techno offered to carry Wilbur and the brunette accepted, and the three walked out the washroom, not before making Tommy run to the car and hide the bats. 

Phil didn't question when his three sons came back in the middle of the performance, all wearing the emergency jackets and Wilbur patched up face, because from their father knowing and proud smile alone, it seemed like Phil knew what had happened. 

Techno returned the keys to their father, and the four of them enjoyed the rest of the show, eating and drinking the snacks and beverages they bought along the way, each of them basking in the others joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story of the year POG. 
> 
> Sorry that his took so long btw, I have a very shitty attention span and I get distracted easily.
> 
> I also decided not to delete the notes to show people the ideas that were given to me. Thank you, by the way, if you have given me ideas ^^


	4. Technoblade

It wasn't a surprise that Technoblade is one of the most feared people in the mafia world other than his father, Philza, as that man is on a whole different level. 

When it comes to being scary, it's an absolute honour enough to be in the second place, which Technoblade had proudly hold onto. 

The way the pink hybrid loomed over people was enough to make them piss themselves, thanks to his towering height and his piercing, murderous gaze. 

Techno was the one out of his two siblings to inherit the most piglin appearance from their mother. Wilbur and Tommy both had pointy ears and lower tusks, but it wasn't as huge or visible as Techno. 

The hybrid didn't mind though, he accepted his piglin side with pride. After all, it was from their mother. To Techno, it was some kind of gift that their mother had left to all three of her sons before passing away. 

He could tell that his two younger brothers were also proud to inherit the piglin nature of them. The amount of times that anything gold that Phil brought back would be missing in under a day and the random piglin noises throughout the house were enough to proof that. The way that the three of them would sometimes switch to Piglin tongue when they were too tired, or the way the three of them would headbutt each other gently as silent affection or saying 'thank you' to one another. 

Though sometimes Wilbur wears a beanie, but it was to cover the disaster that he called hair when he was too lazy to fix it up. 

Needless to say, Techno was very happy and proud to be carrying the Watsons' family name. 

But as scary and intimidating as he is, ready to fight and always comes out victorious no matter what battle comes to him, Technoblade would never be ready when it comes to social interactions. 

As scary as the hybrid is, he is extremely awkward when it comes to interacting with people outside his comfort circle, which was his family. Anyone outside of it is a no for the first son. 

Which was why every single time they have a meeting with another mafia group, Techno would always be silent and give the talking to Phil or Wilbur, who were way more better at socializing than him. 

That was why Techno is known as the brute force from people outside the gang, even though he contributes as much ideas as Wilbur does when it was only him, Wilbur and Phil. 

The half piglin doesn't mind though, letting the credit go to his younger half. It doesn't affect him at all, that Wilbur gets all the credit for the ideas. 

He was, in fact, really happy for his brother. 

He already has the recognition for being absolutely violent and brutal, and that's already enough credit if he was honest about it. 

He prefers to get sent to jail for a lifetime than utter one single alphabet to a stranger if he could do anything about it. 

Which is what he wish he could do right now. 

Techno was currently out grocery shopping, buying the food needed and also some other junk food that the older knew Tommy would love. 

It really wasn't his choice to step foot out of their house. The only time Techno will ever step foot outside willingly is when he needed to work and that's about it. 

But Phil was still in a meeting, Wilbur was still healing from his wounds that he got back in the theatre and Tommy was in school and even if he wasn't, there's no way that he was allowed to go out without their supervision. 

So that leaves Techno. 

He could have waited, for Phil to come home and buy groceries or something, but they were running out of food and Techno didn't want to add more work to their possibly exhausted father. He was hungry anyways. 

So here he was now, his pink hair tied in a messy bun and glasses perched on his face, wearing a simple black shirt and pants. 

Hybrids are a pretty common thing in this world so there was no need to hide his piglin features. He already saw at least ten other hybrids when he entered the entrance of the mall. 

He was nervous, being alone in a very public place, but everyone was minding their own business buying the stuff they need, not even sparing a glance at the pinkette, which calmed him a little, though he was still slightly nervous. 

_It's fine. Everything is fine._

Techno reassured himself, saying the same words over and over in his head like a mantra as he calmly picked up and scan over the potato that was in his hand. 

Another thing Techno like about being tall and intimidating is that strangers tend to avoid him, glancing at him in fear for a few seconds before getting out of his way and never to be seen by the hybrid again. 

Sure, it was tough to make friends that way. But Technoblade doesn't need friends to feel happy, he has his job of beating the shit out of people and that was enough. 

Not to mention his family, and Tubbo too he guess. The bee lover was an absolute blessing to the family and even though Techno doesn't communicate with the brunette much, he knew that Tubbo was a good person. 

Phil lowkey adopted the boy, Techno just knows it. 

The way he match Tommy energy while still being able to ground the hyperactive blonde when needed was amazing. Tubbo was like Tommy impulse control. 

So when a man came up to stand beside him, too close for comfort and definitely invading personal space, seemingly also scanning the potatoes, was when Techno started to get nervous. 

_It's alright, Techno. It's fine. Everything is fine._

The man had black hair, hazel eyes and some scruff going along his chin, he looked about in his early thirties. Wearing a grey shirt and black pants, along with a navy green jacket. He was around Techno chest. 

The hybrid panicked on the inside but remain calm on the outside, continue picking potatoes like he isn't having a panic attack internally, reaching out to his side and pulling on the roll of plastic, ripping it and opening the plastic, putting in his potatoes. 

"Come here often?" The man spoke suddenly, not looking at Techno and instead at the pile of potatoes presented before them though it was obvious it was meant for the hybrid, seeing as it was only the two of them. 

Why wasn't this man intimidated? 

People and hybrids alike would have avoided the pinkette like the plague, trying not to be seen by him and just leaving him alone in general, not that the hybrid mind. 

Techno didn't answer the man, ignoring him as he continue to silently pick more potatoes, hoping that if he continues ignoring him, the man would loose interest and leave him alone. 

It didn't seem to be that way. 

The man did not leave, much to Techno disappointment and fear, as he continue to select potatoes. 

"I saw you dye your hair pink and can't help but be curious about it, seeing as you don't look like the person to" The man continued on, not minding that the pinkette wasn't answering him. 

Okay, Techno take great offense that this man thought that the pinkette dyed his hair pink. He had natural pink hair and didn't mind it. Wilbur also had natural pink hair, but the younger dyed it brown so people would stop mistaking him and Techno. Tommy's hair was naturally blonde, following Phil hair colour, though sometimes some pink strands would be seen on the youngest, who thought it was cool and refused to pluck it out. 

"I have two hair colours and shit" It's what Tommy would say, beaming so widely and proudly when someone took notice of it.

But he wasn't going to try and correct the man, not even wanting to talk to him to begin with. 

Can't this man just go away? Doesn't he have his own grocery shopping to do? Why is he here, invading Techno personal space and talking to him like he met the hybrid? 

After what felt like forever, Techno finally got the amount of potatoes he need and began walking off,placing it in his trolley and ignoring the man as he went to tape the bag of potatoes up, not wanting it to spill in his basket. 

Alright, what else does he need? 

The hybrid began looking around, pushing his glasses up his face as he slightly tilted his head up, looking at the signs hanging and deciding he needed meat next, walking to the aisle. 

He ignored the man that was still following him, trying to get his attention as he reach the meat aisle, having to stop to look at the meat. 

He went to the chicken section, scanning over the parts as one of his ear flicked, and he closed his eyes briefly because he knew it was the same damn man again. 

What does the man want from him? 

Techno could honestly just punch the man unconscious and continue his shopping like nothing had happened. But then he would start a lot of chaos and that wouldn't really be ideal. 

So he opted to just ignore the man and hopefully the nerd gets the message that Techno does not want anything to do with him, which the man still hasn't get the message or he have but chose to ignore it. 

Techno thinks it might be the latter. 

"Hey man, it was pretty rude of you to just walk off like that, you know? I just want to talk to you" The man said after catching up to the hybrid, which Techno ignored, continue scanning the bits before finding what he was looking for and pointing at the glass, which the butcher nodded at. 

"Do you want me to slice it for you?" The butcher asked and Techno nodded, and he stood there awkwardly as the butcher began slicing the chicken up, the sound of knife bashing against wood rang out repeatedly. 

Techno wished he could do that to the man beside him. 

"What do you plan on cooking?" The man asked after a while, and Techno continue ignoring the man, focusing on the chicken that was currently being sliced into bits and imagine it was the man instead. 

God, how he wished so badly. 

The sound repeated a few more times before it stopped, and the butcher slid the pieces of meat into a black disposable plastic tray using the side of his knife, before wrapping the meat in transparent plastic, sealing it tightly before handing it to Techno, who took it with a nod, as a way to say thank you, which the butcher returned, before looking at the man, an eyebrow raised. 

"Perhaps you should leave him alone" The butcher said, tilting his head slightly "you're making him uncomfortable" 

Thank you, Mr. Butcher man. At least someone in this grocery mall had the two eyeballs to see how uncomfortable the pinkette was. 

"I just want to get to know him, I don't see what's wrong with that" The man said back, a little bit defensive as Techno put the packaged meat into his trolley, eyes furrowing at the man words. 

"You're making him uncomfortable" The butcher repeated again, trying to tell this ignorant man that his presence is not wanted anywhere near Techno. 

"Like I said, I just want to get to know him. After all, it's not everyday you stumble across a hybrid from the Nether"

How ignorant is this man? How stupid is this man? This man is more idiotic and ignorant than Tommy that it was just painful at this point. 

The butcher gave the man some sort of a grimace, probably having the same thought as Techno. 

"Just leave him alone man. He is not someone you can follow around just because he is a hybrid of a different world. Everyone has their personal space that you should not invade" 

"I just want to get to know him" The man said simply, shoving his hands in his pockets like it's a normal thing to just go around and harass people just because he finds them 'interesting'

Techno wants to wrap his hand around the man throat and squeeze it so hard his eyes pop out of their sockets, he could tell the butcher was getting frustrated to. 

"Leave him alone" The butcher said, his voice now much more firm as his brows furrow "if you know what's best for you, leave him alone" 

That warning was something that Techno would have told the man, and it seems that the butcher had told it for him. Not like the man would listen though, since his ears were so full of shit. 

Techno decided to use this chance to leave, silently thinking the butcher for stepping up to the hybrid by sliding in some cash for the butcher before heading off, not before hearing the man again. 

You'd think after a someone has clearly told you to leave someone alone, you'd realize how much of a cringe you are and step back. 

Not this guy though. 

"Hey, wait up!" The man said and the pinkette only began walking faster, trying to loose the man as he began weaving through aisle after aisle. 

It was times like this that Techno wished he was a little shorter, so that he could blend with the crowd and get away easily. But his height and hair colour were a dead giveaway to who ever wanted to look for him, which happens to be this man. 

The hybrid went back to the vegetable aisle, remembering that he had to grab some carrots and began walking towards where the pile of different vegetable was. 

The man caught up to him again, unsurprisingly, being a little too close for comfort and the hybrid grimace, eyes frantically darting everywhere. 

If this keeps going on, Techno is going to have to contact one of his family. 

"I just wanna be your friend, dude" The man spoke and Techno ignored him once again, adding speed to his walking as he got to the vegetable aisle more quickly than he would like, going to where the carrots are and ripping the plastic roll a little too roughly. 

He just wants this man out of his hair, he can't even focus on which carrots he should be picking for God sake. 

This man makes him uncomfortable in so many ways. 

Techno forced himself to calm down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, before slowly releasing in and opening his eyes, calming himself down to pick the carrots which are good. 

The man, very unfortunately returned, standing too close for the hybrid liking. 

_Oh my god, just leave me alone_

The pinkette thought desperately as he scanned the carrots, all while the man was looking at the carrots and back at him, making the hybrid more nervous. 

_Stop staring at me_

"What's your name by the way, I forgot to ask you that" The man asked as Techno slipped a carrot into the bag, once again ignoring the man. 

Until the man placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Now, Techno is fine with a lot of things. He considered himself a pretty open minded person and accepts just pretty much anything. As long as it brought no harm to his family or him, he was willing to roll with it. 

Bringing back to the topic of his family. The hybrid doesn't show his emotion well, being awkward and not really knowing what to do when emotions or affections are shown, but his family knows that Techno cares about them, in his own way. 

They know, very well that Techno hates it when strangers comes up to him and acting like they know the hybrid for years. Hates it when they pretend to be someone else when in front of other people. Hates it when people are nice just so they can have something back. 

And they know, very well, that Techno _absolutely_ despise it when someone lay even a single finger on him. The only people who are allowed to touch him are his family and Tubbo. 

And this guy is starting to get on his nerves. 

Roughly pulling his shoulder away from the hand, Techno glared at the man who stared at him wide eyed, shocked at the sudden violent reaction. 

Holding his glare for a few more seconds, the hybrid huffed softly before continue picking his carrots, the seemingly permanent frown on his face had deepen slightly. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't like being touched. I won't do it again" 

Techno ignored the man once again, continue selecting the carrots, trying to be quick as possible. 

He was getting more and more uncomfortable around the man and he needs an escape. 

Telling the man to fuck off won't do anything, as the man had been following him for the past half an hour and keep insisting on talking and wanting to get to know Techno. 

He also still has a lot of things to shop for, and the pinkette silently cursed at the thought of it. It would mean that he would have to deal with this man until he finds a way out of this damn mall. 

Just his luck. 

Sneering a little and picking up another carrot, Techno brain wrecked for a way to loose this man in the mall for good. 

The only idea he had right now was to lure the man to somewhere where no one was around and beat the ever loving shit out of him, probably until the mans live was literally on a breaking thread, but he decided against it, not wanting his attire to be caked with blood and finding no excuse out of it. 

Will the man leave him be if Techno decide to answer his questions? No wait, that's a terrible idea. If the man won't leave when Techno is already ignoring him to his fullest extent, then the man will obviously not even think of leaving if Techno does answer him. 

_Why must this happen to me_

Techno thought bitterly, stuffing another carrot into the bag and figure that it was enough, now going to seal the plastic, making his way to the fruit section next. 

As he was making his way to the fruit section, his phone began vibrating in his pocket and Techno reached down his pocket to grab it, giving a quick glance on his phone. 

It was Wilbur. 

Biting his bottom lip nervously he spared a glance at the man who was looking at his phone, wondering who Wilbur was probably. Clutching his phone tighter, he accepted the call and placed the phone on his ear. 

"Hey Techno" The cheerful tone of his brother rung in his ear, making the hybrid relax a little despite his situation, his smile twitched upward a little. 

"Hello Wilbur" He spoke for the first time since ever coming to the grocery, and he could see at the corner of his eyes that the man was startled by his voice, eyes widening a little. 

"Are you done grocery shopping? Tommy finishes school in like, five minutes and you need to pick him up since dad can't at the moment" 

Ever since the incident with the bullies, Phil has told Tommy that he would bring the youngest home and would take no for an answer, so Tommy had no choice but to agree. 

And since their father was busy and Wilbur having to heal at home, that only leaves Techno available. 

He needs to tell Wilbur that some man has been harassing him, invading his personal space and is currently listening to their conversation with absolutely no shame whatsoever. 

The hybrid narrowed his eyes a little, trying to find a way when the imaginary bulb above his head lit up, his eyes widening in recognition. 

He remembers a few years back, when the three of them were rookies, still unknown and looked down upon in the mafia world, Phil knew what troubles they will be diving into if they ever fucked up, and so their father decided to come up with some safety code for all of them. 

They all thought hard on it, Wilbur suggesting it should be something that each of them would never even think of doing it, and they all had agreed on it. 

Tommy didn't know about it back then, but they still included him if he ever stumbled upon trouble and even though he gloated about how he could protect himself, it was all bark and no bite. 

After minutes of concentration and hard thinking, they had all come up with their own code. For Tommy, he would ask if Tubbo was a bad friend, which was kind of ridiculous but it does the job. Wilbur would ask if he could drop out and quit music, which the brunette had jokingly pretended to be hurt for even thinking like that. Phil would tell them that he was going to grab some waffles because he would cook breakfast for them everyday and there was no need to buy waffles to begin with. 

And Techno? He would tell them that he was going to a club or something, since that was definitely the last place he would be going to. As long as it involves stepping out of the house, Techno knows that his family would know that something was wrong. 

But it's been a while since any of them had used that, since they've worked their way up to the top ranks, making themselves known and feared throughout the mafia world, and Techno is worried that Wilbur wouldn't get the message. 

But it was worth to try, right? 

_Alright, here goes nothing_

"Hello? Techno? Are you still there?" Wilbur questioning voice snapped the pinkette out of his thoughts, making him blink for a few times before managing to answer his brother. 

"Uh.. Yeah I am. By the way, Wilbur. Do you want to go to newly opened bar with me tonight?" Techno asked, keeping his monotone voice casual as he mindlessly picked up a box of kiwis, staring at it to make himself look busy. 

"What?" There was surprise laced in Wilburs voice, and he could already see the wide eyes and hanging jaw from his brother in his mind. 

But it meant that Wilbur hasn't gotten the message yet. 

"Yeah, you know, it's actually pretty close to our house" It was a lie. There is absolutely no entertainment buildings near their house. The closest one near their houses is miles away, and none of them even go there often. 

They got enough alcoholic drinks at home already anyways. 

"We don't even ha-" Wilbur cut himself off, the line going silent as Techno placed the box of kiwi down and moved to the box of blueberries, randomly taking a box up and aimlessly scanning them. 

"Yeah, actually I will" The cheerful tone is back, but Techno could sense something else beneath that bubbly voice that the pinkette knew all too well. 

Wilbur got the message. 

"Alright, I'll see you later then?" Techno said, placing a box of blueberries in his basket and there was shuffling on the brunette line. 

"Yeah, see you later Techno" 

And the line ended. 

Techno stayed in the position for a while, before moving, placing his phone back in his pocket and continue his shopping. 

"You have a really deep voice" There was that damn voice again, ringing annoyingly in the pinkette pointed ears as said pinkette picked up another box of blueberries, knowing how much Tommy will vacuum in one sitting. 

"Who was that, by the way? Was it your friend? Your sibling? Do you have any siblings and do they have the same traits as you?"

_Oh my fucking god. It's getting worse_

Techno picked up another few more box of blueberries before walking to other sections which held different fruits, the man still following. 

The next few agonising minutes, which felt like hours to Techno, was spent trying to grab what he needed and ignore the man that was very much plucking every string of patience and restrain he had. 

He was honestly surprise that he hasn't punch the man in the face yet. 

It was getting more and more tempting to which every passing second. 

_Wilbur better get someone here right now or I'm going to start causing violence_

Techno thought to himself as he picked up an apple a little too forcefully, almost crushing the red fruit in his hand. 

The hybrid sighed, forcing himself to calm down before reverting back to his usual state, putting back the apple before grabbing another one, looking over it and sliding it in the plastic bag. 

"You really are a piglin descendant, huh" 

Techno shifted uncomfortably, wincing slightly as he picked up another apple, one of his ear flicking as he slid the apple into the plastic before choosing another one. 

What was that suppose to mean? 

Well, Techno had a pretty good idea of what the man was trying to imply. Still though, what the fuck? 

Luckily, before the pinkette could do anything that involves violence, a familiar bright voice rang out, causing him to look at where the noise came from. 

"Big man!" Tommy said cheerfully, waving his hand and Techno could see the way his little pig tail wiggle happily upon seeing the older, and Techno lips quirked up in the slightest. 

Tommy may always act like he isn't happy when he is shown affection by the entire family, plus Tubbo, but the way his tail wag so intensely when he is shown affection proves otherwise. 

Techno finds it adorable. 

"Hello Tommy" The pinkette said when his youngest brother was close enough, smile widening by a little just by seeing how bright and wide Tommy smile was. "You finished school?"

"Of course I did, big man. I wouldn't be here if school wasn't finished" 

Tommy gaze shifted, now focusing on the man that had been disturbing him for almost the entire time he was here. Something flashed in the blonde eyes, but it was gone just as quick as it came, now smiling at the man. 

Techno caught it though. He knew that gaze, everyone in the family had that gaze, they got it from Phil after all. 

Tommy knew what was going on. Wilbur had most likely told him during their ride here. 

"Hey there pal" The younger said, looking at the man as he grinned his usual grin, tilting his head slightly "you his friend?" 

The man blinked, slightly surprise but he recovered quick, smiling back at Tommy "yeah I am, who are you by the way?"

Tommy looked at Techno, who looked back at his youngest brother, communicating with each other using their eyes before the blonde turned back to the man, his smile returning. 

"Oh that's great" Tommy said, rolling his shoulders before going to the man and wrapping an arm over the man shoulders, the blonde cheerful smile remained on his face. 

"You're not disturbing him in any way, are you?" Tommy asked, raising a brow as he began to crack his thumb that was looped around the man, looking at said man. 

"No, of course not. I'm his friend, right?" The man seemed more nervous now, his smile seemed more forced as his eyes was starting to dart to random places, posture stiffing up. 

Techno was glad that his family are giants, with the exception of Phil. Techno was seven foot tall, Wilbur was about six foot nine, and Tommy was six foot one, which was fine since the boy was still young and still have time to grow. 

Tommy was a few inches taller than the guy though, who Techno now knows that the man was only six foot tall, his eyes darting uncontrollably around the place. 

Techno was proud of his piglin blood. 

"Of course of course, how could I forget that you're his friend?" Another finger was cracked, and both brothers did not miss the way the man tensed up more. 

"May... May I ask who you are?" The man asked, his voice reducing in volume and increasing in pitch. 

"I think the question that should be answered is who _you_ are" Tommy said, emphasizing the you as he cracked another finger, his grin widening. 

The hybrid looked as his youngest brother threatened the man, blinking a few times as he stared at Tommy. 

Techno sees Phil in Tommy. 

Which could be a good and bad thing, depending on who was on the receiving end of his younger brother. 

Either way, Techno was proud of his little brother. 

"I'm... I'm his friend, I told you already" The man fidgeted, and it was clear in his body language that he wants out, his tone was getting more nervous as his eyes dart frantically around the mall. 

"Really now?" Tommy hummed, slinging his arm around the man more and folding his arm, the man now in a loose chokehold "you don't really seem like it, now that I think about it" 

Tommy cracked another finger, and his grin widen as he could feel the man stiffened visibly now, his Adam apple bobbed nervously. 

"Tell you what" The blonde hybrid hummed, cracking his neck before looking back at the man "since you two are such good friends, you wouldn't mind grabbing a few things for him, yeah?" 

It was obviously meant for the man to get far far away from Techno and never come back if he knows what was good for him. 

The man seem to have gotten the message, nodding frantically with that nervous smile on his face. Just to scare the man more, Tommy raised his hand until it was beside the man ear, before cracking his last finger and acting like nothing happened, noting the way the man literally jumped in fear. 

Sliding his hand off the man, Tommy grinned, patting the man back a few times before shoving his hand into his pocket, and the man scampered away like some rat. 

The two brothers wait for a while, seeing if the man was coming back, which he did not. When they were sure the man wasn't coming back, Tommy turned to Techno and grinned his sunshine grin, now genuine, which the pinkette returned with a slight raise of his lips. 

"Thank you, Tommy" Techno expressed his gratitude, even though his voice doesn't show it. But Tommy knew that Techno was grateful, the older ruffling the blonde hair, before leaning down to gently headbutt his younger brother, who had eagerly returned the affection, his little tail wagging happily. 

The two brothers continue their shopping, Tommy grabbing any snacks he saw and dumping it in the trolley. Techno would have usually refused it, backhanding the younger before putting it back in the shelves. 

But today was different, and when they have finished shopping for everything, the trolley was filled with snacks and groceries that were actually needed. 

Techno paid for everything, obviously, and had Tommy carrying the bags as a silent revenge, the two brothers making their way to Wilbur, who had been sitting in his car the entire time, waiting for them. 

As soon as the door closed, Tommy started telling the brunette what had happened the entire ride home, Techno nodding his head along to whatever the blonde say, confirming it. 

He didn't missed the way a proud smile was display on Wilbur lips at the corner of his eyes. 

It didn't stop there. After Phil got home from his work and had took a refreshing shower, joining his sons on the dinner table that Techno had prepared, Tommy began rambling the entire thing to their father again. 

Phil laughed after the entire thing, a fond and proud smile on his face as he ruffled Tommy hair, who was basically beaming with so much pride. 

"That's my boy" The mafia leader praised the youngest of the family, and the beaming smile on Tommy face brightened so much that he was on such a good mood for the next few days, confusing and concerning Tubbo. 

Techno smiled as he watched his youngest brother play around happily with the bee lover, his boisterous laughter bouncing around the walls of their house, but no one in the house minded too much. 

Technoblade was proud to say that he loves his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I procrasinated on this so hard lmao. 
> 
> Also, three of my stories disappeared? Help?


End file.
